


Leash

by ishvaria



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make someone else - your ...</p><p>Сделать чужого - своим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leash

***  
 _\- Зна­ешь, а ведь страш­но… не по се­бе, ког­да брас­ле­та – нет, как буд­то че­го-то не хва­та­ет… Вот как я к не­му при­вык…_  
  
Я ста­ра­юсь… очень ста­ра­юсь… по­это­му, по­моги мне, Пи­тер… с го­дами мне все труд­нее об­ма­нывать те­бя, но сей­час ты и сам не ви­дишь, что де­ла­ешь со мной. На­ша связь – она бы­ла и до брас­ле­та, но имен­но он стал ее сим­во­лом, тем са­мым _по­вод­ком…_ Сде­лать чу­жого – сво­им прос­то, все­го лишь от­крыть две­ри и впус­тить в дом… а вот даль­ше…  
  
  
\- По­кажи! – про­из­но­сишь ты то­ном, не­тер­пя­щим воз­ра­жений, да я и не на­мере­вал­ся спо­рить, с го­тов­ностью при­под­ни­маю шта­нину де­шевых брюк, поч­ти с гор­достью де­монс­три­руя его те­бе. По­тому что – опь­янен и пе­репол­нен всем этим и поч­ти что счас­тлив… ме­ня – за­мети­ли, я – ко­му-то ну­жен. Этот брас­лет-по­водок слов­но твоя пер­со­наль­ная мет­ка на мне, я – чей-то... я – твой…  
  
 _\- Ты поп­ро­щал­ся со все­ми, кро­ме ме­ня, по­чему?  
\- Толь­ко ты мо­жешь зас­та­вить ме­ня пе­реду­мать…_  
  
По­жалуй, тог­да я еще мог бы сор­вать­ся с по­вод­ка и уй­ти… без осо­бого же­лания, со скре­бущи­ми кош­ка­ми в ду­ше, но по ту сто­рону ме­ня жда­ла Кейт… Я от­ве­чал за нее. Взрыв ста­вит жир­ную точ­ку в мо­их ме­тани­ях, ос­тавляя бь­ющим­ся в аго­нии у те­бя на по­вод­ке. Я вряд ли пе­режил бы это – ес­ли бы не ты. И с этих пор по­водок пе­рес­тал на­тяги­вать­ся, а то и прос­то про­висал без де­ла, по­тому что ты – единс­твен­ный, ко­му я ве­рю. А еще – ты по­верил в ме­ня и… нам прос­то бы­ло хо­рошо вмес­те. Так хо­рошо, что ты ме­ня _от­пустил…_  
  
 _\- Ты агент ФБР, я – мо­шен­ник, пу­тей раз­ви­тия от­но­шений нем­но­го, этот – один из луч­ших… Ты же по­нима­ешь, что это дол­жен быть пос­ледний раз? Я по­кон­чил с Нью-Й­ор­ком… Рад был те­бя ус­лы­шать… Про­щай, Пи­тер…_  
  
Так все и дол­жно бы­ло ос­та­вать­ся и мне не сто­ило ид­ти у те­бя на по­воду… Но ты выг­ля­дел та­ким не­веро­ят­но счас­тли­вым в тот мо­мент, ког­да сно­ва отыс­кал ме­ня на за­терян­ном ос­тро­ве… что я прос­то не мо­гу опять те­бя ра­зоча­ровать. Мне хо­чет­ся, что­бы ты – мной гор­дился… сог­ла­сен, очень глу­пое и бес­смыс­ленное же­лание, осо­бен­но, ес­ли вспом­нить – кто я и кто ты. Но каж­дый раз у ме­ня внут­ри что-то от­зы­ва­ет­ся, ког­да ты вот так на ме­ня смот­ришь, ки­вая с улыб­кой одоб­ре­ния… И я хо­чу – пе­рес­тать убе­гать…   
  
_\- И приз за луч­шее инос­тран­ное за­дер­жа­ние по­луча­ет…  
\- Удоб­но?  
\- Да, как буд­то с ним ро­дил­ся…_  
  
Хо­рошо… это – хо­рошо, Пи­тер, что ты не смот­ришь на ме­ня в этот мо­мент. Так лег­че… про­ще об­ма­нуть, изоб­ра­зить бра­вур­ную ра­дость, не чувс­твуя ни­чего, кро­ме го­речи, уже пус­тившей кор­ни в ду­ше, ну и сов­сем нем­но­го удов­летво­рения от то­го, что ты мной до­волен… В та­кие мо­мен­ты ка­жет­ся – я на все го­тов для те­бя. Да­же сдать от­ца… то­го, ко­го ис­кал всю жизнь. Но ока­залось – он имен­но тот, кем его зна­ла Элен, тот – от че­го пы­тал­ся ог­ра­дить ме­ня ты, дер­жа на при­вязи. И, по­верь, я приз­на­телен… по-нас­то­яще­му имен­но ты и стал для ме­ня за го­ды на­шей свя­зи тем, кем ни­ког­да не был он. По­это­му твой на­туж­ный оп­ти­мизм на фо­не оран­же­вого ком­би­незо­на при­чиня­ет поч­ти фи­зичес­кую боль… Я ни­чего не мо­гу сде­лать, что­бы это ис­пра­вить, но и ос­та­вить все как есть – вы­ше мо­их сил. Ты не прос­тишь, ес­ли уз­на­ешь… но кто те­бе рас­ска­жет? Оп­ре­делен­но – не я и не Моз­зи, и уж ко­неч­но не Эл… Пре­дан­ность оце­нива­ет­ся пос­тупка­ми… А я ведь – при­над­ле­жу те­бе, так? Ведь это - так, Пи­тер…   
  
_\- Я гор­жусь то­бой… На­вер­ня­ка у те­бя был соб­лазн ус­тро­ить мне по­бег, най­ти ла­зей­ку или ко­го-ни­будь под­ку­пить, но ты это­го не сде­лал…_  
  
Сде­лал! И пов­то­рил бы все еще раз, ес­ли бы­ла бы воз­можность пе­ре­иг­рать, по­тому что – ва­жен не я. Неп­равда, что тюрь­ма не ме­ня­ет лю­дей, она ни для ко­го не про­ходит бес­след­но… Я знаю – я был там. И стал сво­бод­ным, пусть и в ра­ди­усе трех ки­ломет­ров от то­го мес­та, что я на­зываю до­мом. Этот по­дарок сде­лал мне ты, я не мо­гу ос­та­вать­ся в дол­гу…   
  
  
Но­вый брас­лет – та же мо­дель, _с но­вым чи­пом_ , чи­тай – не взло­ман­ным Моз­зи, зна­комой тя­жестью ло­жит­ся на ла­донь. Улыб­ка, как за­щит­ный реф­лекс от бо­ли, но я не го­тов при­нять ее от те­бя… от ко­го угод­но из на­шего – ва­шего от­де­ла-семьи, ку­да вдруг пе­рес­тал впи­сывать­ся я. Ты прав – я прес­тупник и мы с то­бой ник­то друг для дру­га…   
  
_\- Ты в офи­се на­чаль­ни­ка, зас­лу­жил по­выше­ние, а я – все еще с брас­ле­том на но­ге, толь­ко по­водок те­перь у дру­гого… Я – не сво­боден, Пи­тер…_  
  
Сде­лать чу­жого сво­им, а по­том сно­ва – чу­жим… этой бо­ли те­бе не по­нять, Пи­тер, в тво­ем в об­щем-то бла­гопо­луч­ном мир­ке. И мож­но бес­ко­неч­но на­тяги­вать по­водок, раз за ра­зом ме­няя ошей­ни­ки, ра­но или поз­дно – он лоп­нет… По­тому что – друг или раб… Ина­че – ни­как…


End file.
